


A Lost Puppy

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I'm in love with my best friend.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I’m in love with my best friend. Or at least, one of my best friends. It’s cliché I know, but I can’t help the way that I feel. And yes, I am fully aware that that last bit was a cliché as well. However, there are several problems… One is that he’s male and the second is that I don’t even know if he likes me like that. There’s a damn good chance that he won’t and I truly don’t want to take that risk. His friendship means so much to me.

I’ve thought about talking to James about it, but I don’t know how he’ll react either. And if he reacts badly, I’ll lose my oldest friend and I can’t face that either. I feel so lost and I have no map to guide me out of this place. Not even a magical one.

Perhaps I should just suck it up, bite the bullet as it were and ask James for help. It would be revenge I feel, for making us listen to his constant twittering over Lily. I swear, one of these days I’m going to charm Lily into going out with him just to shut the git up.

But that’s besides the point and not helping me decide what I should be doing. Well, in truth I have three choices, say nothing and live with what could have been, talk with James and risk his reaction but probably receive some good advice or talk with Remus and risk *his* reaction.

Okay, there’s no contest. Guess I need to find James…


End file.
